One Safe Place
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Kris and Junior are at a Mountain Lodge and Kris and Junior's relationship takes an important turn.


He parked his car and walked over to Kris. She'd talked to him earlier and apologized for not believing him. He had forgiven her, it was hard not to, he loved her too much. He walked briskly over to the stables and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, scaring her.

"Oh! My god, Junior, don't scare me like that. I thought you- God, don't do that!" She said breathlessly laughing.

"Sorry. Hey, I came up with an idea earlier. There's this cool mountain lodge I know that stays open during the summer. It's really nice, you can ski and the beds are verryyy comfortable," Junior said suggestively.

"Well, I'm running races," Kris said dismissively.

"You can get out of 'em. Come on, one weekend of romance. We'll have the place pretty much to ourselves. Not many people go out there this time of year," Junior told her with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but you're the one that's explaining it to the nearly-broke Ritters, Junior. I can't handle having to tell them that I'm going away and I can't run in the races. They need my help, and I'm certainly not gonna be the one to tell them I can't right now," Kris said.

"Okay, I will," Junior replied, kissing her softly on her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back and looked at her, not fully believing that she had actually picked him. Or so he thought anyway.

"Now, you have to now, Junior. The least we can do is give them plenty of time to find a new jockey," Kris said, steeling herself against his seductiveness. She wouldn't get pulled away from telling the Ritters the truth. She would pay if she did that.

"Fine, I'll be back soon," Junior said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. He walked off to the main house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Junior. We haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Jean asked him, sounding stressed.

The talk lasted five minutes ending with Jean near to tears that wouldn't fall. She refused to let them fall in front of a Davis. Even if it was Junior, an enemy never saw her sweat. She said cooly, "Oh yeah, of course I understand. I know what it's like to be young and in love," she added with a small smile.

"Thanks so much, Jean. Kris will really appreciate it, so do I," Junior told her giving her a quick hug.

He walked out to Kris' trailer. Without knocking, he opened the door. She was getting undressed in her bedroom, and he snuck up behind her, embracing her from behind. She squealed, surprised and thrilled. She turned around and gave him a quick peck, pushing him out.

He whined and left to sit at the table and watch TV while she finished. He looked up when she came out and was astonished at how good she looked. She blushed and gave him her signature look.

"What?" Kris asked him.

"I forgot how well you clean up, Furillo," Junior told her in response, smirking as he did so.

"Well, what's the plan? Are we leaving? When are we leaving? When are we coming back? Is Jean mad? Am I kicked out? What abou-"

Junior cut Kris off saying, "Woah, woah, woah, Kris. Slow down. You're going too fast. Jean said we could go. We can leave as soon as you're ready. And we'll come back whenever we feel like it. Jean isn't mad as far as I know, and of course you're not kicked out," Junior told her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, good, now I can breathe. God I just wanna get out right now," Kris said to Junior.

"Okay, let's go. Pack your bags, missy. We're leaving tonight," Junior said grinning wildly.

"Really? You serious? I'll pack right now, give me 2 minutes?" She asked her eyes widening.

"Yup."

She went into her closet and pulled out clothes for the weekend. She also threw something very special into the bag, something she was sure Junior would like. She zipped it up and ran back outside, where Junior was waiting for her.

"Wow, minute forty, I'm impressed," He told her smiling.

"Let's go," she said, hopping in, throwing her bag into the backseat of his silver Porsche.

Three hours later they arrived at the Sparkling Springs Mountain Lodge in L.A. Junior checked them in and carried their bags upstairs as Kris followed. He opened their room and they were astonished at how large and nice it was. It looked even better than what they had imagined the honeymoon sweet to be like.

"Woah, this is nice," Kris said looking around. She ran over to the king-size bed and flopped down hard on it. Two seconds later, Junior flopped down next to her. "Hey, Junior? Umm.. I only see one bed. Is there a pull-out couch or something?" Kris asked him tentatively.

"No, we have slept in the same bed before, you know," he said.

"Yeah, but that's a little fast don't you think?" Kris asked him, thinking that she was being very rational.

"No," Junior replied simply before kissing her. He shifted their positions and played with her hair as their his tongue fought to get into her mouth. She wouldn't let him, and he was getting a little frustrated. Kris brought her head down, away from him.

"What?" Junior asked her dumbly.

"It's too fast. It's just I mean I don't even know if- it's too fast, okay?" Kris said. She really wanted to give in but the little voice in her head told her not to.

"Yeah," Junior whispered as he moved to kiss her again.

"Junior," she gasped his name before his lips touched hers, brushing them briefly before moving down to her chin and neck. He kissed her chest and pulled up her shirt.

Kris rolled over, away from him. She really wanted to continue, but that little voice wouldn't shut up. Junior was never like this. If she wanted to wait, he respected her and waited. He never pushed her like he was now, and it was making her a little uneasy. Like he thought this weekend was just for him to get laid.

"Junior, I think I need to sleep somewhere else tonight. I mean, you seem very... Um, well different. You're not acting like you, and I think we just need a few hours apart. Please, you understand, don't you?" She asked Junior with pleading eyes and a whining voice.

Junior sighed and looked down. "Yeah. Yeah, I get it. You want me to sleep on the floor? You should have the bed," Junior said, his gentleman side kicking in.

"No, I'll just take the couch," Kris said to him, moving off the bed and gathering her bag, going into the living room part of the room.

It had been 2 hours of restless sleep. _This couch is too damn uncomfortable, Kris thought._ Her back was starting to hurt. She thought of Junior, sprawled out in the king bed, comfortable and experiencing no back problems.

Before she could think better of it, Kris got up off of the couch and went over to the bed. Contrary to her belief, Junior was snuggled up as far to his edge of the bed as possible. She wasn't sure why he was positioned in such a manner, but she took this window of opportunity to slip her small frame of a body under the covers on the other side.

_Ahh, much better. Comfortable bed. Squishy pillow. Soft..._ Kris thought as she yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

Junior woke up and rolled over instinctively putting his arms around what he thought would be dead air. Instead, he felt a warm, skinny, fragile body in his grasp. _Kris,_ he thought dreamily. He hugged her a little tighter and kissed her shoulder before falling back asleep.

Kris attempted to toss and turn, but something was stopping her. A barrier that was still undefined in the darkness of the room. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she saw Junior's arm around her tightly. She rolled her eyes and tried to hold back the smile that threatened to peek onto her face. She touched his arm lightly with her hand and kissed his bare chest, making him stir in his sleep.

She wouldn't be able to contain herself tomorrow, that was for sure. Maybe Junior would lay off a little bit and stop being so, well, to put it bluntly, _horny._ She snuggled a little closer to him and buried her head lightly in his chest. He was her weak spot. Her buoy that kept her afloat. Her one safe place that always remained.


End file.
